When the World was Left Behind
by Oni-at-heart
Summary: Ever since the beginning they have been constantly fighting, one for power and one for peace but when events occur that throw them together in a new way there is a chance for something else. A slow build GanondorfxLink story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When the World was Left Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own them or every game would have lots of Ganondorf in it

Rating: T this chapter, rating is likely to go higher later

Warnings: story will contain slash in later chapters (I always feel like I'm advertising when I write this)

Characters/Pairings: Ganondorf/Link, Zelda and sages

Summary: Ever since the beginning they have been constantly fighting, one for power and one for peace but when events occur that throw them together in a new way there is a chance for something else.

Note: I've always really liked this pairing so I'm doing a story. I hope that the progression of their relationship feels natural, critiques would make my day (or if anyone wanted to beta this) I hope you enjoy this ^_^

Ganondorf lounged in the small cell and though no expression graced his face inside he was seething. He had come so close to defeating the Hero this time, only to be stopped by Princess Zelda's light arrows again. But instead of instantly sealing him away to the Dark Realm once more they had captured him, encased him in spells strong enough to render even him helpless. The sages had said that they were going to try and figure out a way to seal him away forever since their predecessors had proved unsuccessful so far. He had no idea how long they had been at it since he had been trapped down in the darkness of the dungeons. He shifted and felt pins of pain shoot up his arms that were bound behind his back.

Footsteps echoed through the silence and at first he thought it was a patrolling guard venturing a little too close but to his surprise the footsteps continued to come closer and a light pierced the darkness as his visitor turned the corner. The pale blond hair that the lantern's glow glinted off left him without a doubt of who it was even before he could make out the face. It was the Hero and Ganondorf realized that this was the first time in centuries they had met face to face without swords being drawn, the only time before had been when he hadn't had the Triforce of Power and been chasing the Princess of ancient times on horseback. He chuckled at the remembrance of the scared face which the little boy had shown him them. So different than any other time he had encountered him.

By this time Link had drawn up to the bars and observed the Dark King calmly. He didn't know what had possessed him to come down here, but Zelda hadn't said he couldn't and he was sure he could handle him be spelled as he was. He sat down and waited for whatever would come next. As Link sat there he observed that it was odd to see Ganondorf without armor, the Sages had taken it off of him and left him in the pants and shirt that he wore underneath. He looked a little smaller, though the warlock was a huge man. Another reminder of who he was the gem on his forehead and the arrangement that kept his hair in place, the sages had felt no power emanating from the golden crown so rather than get up close and give him a chance to attack as they figured out how to take it out they let him keep it.

Time passed and the kid didn't say anything, not that he really expected him to. He never said much, leaving words to Zelda or that one time, Midna. Finally he just got up and left, taking his light with him. Ganondorf watched him go before rolling over to get more comfortable before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Link shut his eyes at the sudden re-exposure to light as he emerged from the dungeons. He didn't know what he had been expecting but it had been almost peaceful sitting down there. His wandering feet brought him into the library to see that the sages and Zelda still talking. He leaned against the wall behind the Princess's chair, listening to the conversation between her and the sages but knew there was little he could do to help. His understanding of magic was crude and while he knew enough to summon Din's fire, the complex spells being discussed were far beyond him. However, to his surprise, he actually understood what they were saying today.

The Forest Sage pursed her lips, "I don't know if Ganondorf needs food, but as he hasn't died yet I think we can safely rule out the possibility of simply killing him that way."

"It would be wonderful if that monster could be starved to death." Zelda sighed, "I hope this business ends soon, I hate thinking about killing anyone. It makes me wonder if this is how Ganondorf started out too, just planning one death. And we can see how he ended up. I don't want to end up like that."

Link put his hand on her shoulder in silent comfort, a promise that she wouldn't become like their enemy. She leaned her head onto the hand, loving the contrast between his callous hardened skin and her soft cheek.

For his part he was still thinking about whether or not the Gerudo was slowly dying of starvation, it hadn't looked like it while he was down there but he hadn't looked for anything like that. He knew the way hunger had eaten at him while he was in the temples and had run out of food, the way it tore at a person from the inside. He pulled his hand away and excused himself with a shallow bow. He knew what he had to do, even though no one else would like it. They would just have to find another way to kill the man.

Ganondorf scowled, though he had nothing else to occupy his time sleep was not coming to him. He raised an eyebrow at the light making it's way towards him, was the Hero coming back or was it someone else?

Link turned the corner for the second time that day, a small bundle of food clutched in his arms. He knelt right by the bars and beckoned Ganondorf over as he revealed his prize, an apple and a small roll. He held out the apple through the bars of the cell.

He stared at the food, expecting it to be dropped or drawn back. When it wasn't he took a clumsy bite. The food tasted wonderful, while he could survive off the power that constantly flooded his veins he still felt hunger and his stomach had been starting to hurt as it demanded food. That was one of the worst things about the Dark Realm; there was no food there. He took another bite and a stream of juice escaped his mouth. Link's callused fingers wiped it away like he was taking care of one of the infants from his village.

"Why are you doing this?" Link didn't respond at all and just held the apple steady as he took another bite. When he swallowed he asked, "Are you doing this on the Princess's orders?" Link shook his head. Ganondorf ventured another guess, "The sages?" Again Link shook his head. This seemed improbable but since there was no one else, "Did you decide to bring me food?" Link nodded solemnly.

He could have simply scoffed at the mercy of the sages or the princess but the Hero's mercy rankled his pride. "Be careful with your mercy kid. Remember if you were my prisoner you would wish for death long before it came." He crushed the core between his teeth, spitting out the stem, as he imagined what he would do once he won. It would be a grand day when he defeated his equal. But it would have to be as equals, that was why he always let the boy train and gather his strength before their battles. While he enjoyed destroying those who were weaker than him he had always reveled in a good fight. He was sure that without Zelda always being around he would have just that with the other man before defeating him.

But Link just gave a small smile and offered him a roll. Ganondorf stared at it for a second before he turned his back on the hero, he was still hungry but he couldn't stomach any more mercy. He heard a raspy sigh and then the light began to retreat leaving him in darkness. He didn't expect him to return after that; the amount of mercy he had been shown already would have been unheard of in Gerudo culture unless they were close to you in some way. But of course it hadn't meant that much to the Hero, he showed kindness to everyone, even to crazy women who lost their Cocos and now to him as well. His pride screamed bloody murder at the fact that he felt he could afford to show him pity. But it was unlikely he would do it again after he had rejected the roll.

Link tore a chunk off of the bread with his teeth as he walked down one ornate hallway; he wasn't bothered by the way he had refused the food offered. Link had a feeling that if the Gerudo had him captured and offered him food, if he even would, he would only eat about half as a show of pride too. He'd come back tomorrow with something else.

Water was something sacred to the Gerudo's, it was necessary to life but there was little to be found. The sick or captured were given bitter cactus juice. But to give clear, clean water away was like giving someone your blood. It was coming from that kind of culture, seeing with that kind of eyes, that the next day Ganondorf beheld Link holding a cup of water to his mouth. He drank and even though he knew it was nothing but a small mercy for the man used to forests and streams he could not help but think more of it. But as hard as being fed had been Ganondorf found having a drink held for him as he drank was harder and some of the water missed his mouth and dripped into his beard and down the skin of his throat. Link went to brush it away like he had with the apple juice but Ganondorf pulled back, the liquid felt good on his skin and with the way he was feeling at the moment he didn't want the pale hands touching him, that would be just too much. Link just kept holding out the water for him.

As he gave him water Link couldn't help but think of him as less of a monster, here he was drinking like any other man and having some spill. He wasn't stupid enough to discount the threat he presented but at the moment Ganondorf seemed less like the icon of evil and more like a powerful man.

It became a routine for Link; he spent his mornings with Zelda and the sages, listening to their theories and discussions of magic past his realm of understanding. Sometime in the afternoon he would climb on Epona's back and ride out into the field, killing whatever monsters he found to keep his skills sharp. Then when he returned in the evening he would eat dinner with Zelda. After he was sure she was asleep he would sneak down to the dungeon with food. He quickly found that Ganondorf preferred simple foods where he didn't have to rely on Link very much. The one time he had brought down soup he had only finished five spoonfuls before Ganondorf turned his back on him. Link marveled at the Gerudo's pride. He knew that he couldn't turn away from his only meal of the day after so long, even if it was given to him by the enemy.

Link stood in the library but for once it was not filled with the chatter of sages, what they had just decided, their way of getting rid of Ganondorf, had left a vacuum of silence in the air. Zelda stood and walked to stand beside Link. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Do you understand why we feel this is the only way Link? If you aren't willing to do this for us we will understand."

But all Link did was bow his head and Zelda nodded solemnly. "Thank you. Please bring Ganondorf to us so we may begin." She handed him a spell that would act as a leash for the warlock. "Meet us in the throne room."

The Hero of Time bowed again and then left the room, nothing in his footsteps showing hesitation before he closed the door behind him. The Light Sage sighed, "I am sorry we must ask this of him, truly I am."

The Earth sage nodded, "We all are, but we must protect the world from Ganondorf's evil."

Ganondorf looked up as footsteps echoed towards him, he didn't think it was the Hero, not enough time had passed for it to have been a day. But it was and he noted as he stopped outside his cell that he seemed pale as he unlocked the cell door and beckoned for him to come out. He rose, graceful like a big cat and went the door. Only minutes before he had been walking around the cell so his muscles were already rid of their stiffness. He attached a spell to him that Ganondorf was sure would stop him from running away. Not really caring he asked, "So have they finally decided what to do with me?"

The Hero nodded and tugged on the link between them and they began walking. With cunning eyes the Gerudo noticed that the other's steps were less than totally steady. He wondered if the fate that had been decided for him was so horrible it made even his enemy quake or was there something else that he didn't know which affected the other man so much? As the walked into the light of the castle's ground floor he had to stop or risk running into something as the light blinded him after so long in the dark, the only light being the Hero's dim lantern.

The blonde waited patiently until he could open his eyes fully and then the continued down the hall. Finally Ganondorf said, "I suppose this is the last time I will see you. When next we meet you will be reborn and have no memory of me." He would not remember his mercy, nor would he remember the few things Ganondorf had said to him as he fed him, nothing of importance, but still he would not remember.

He didn't even nod to show he had heard, instead he began to walk faster until they came to the throne room's doors. They opened to show all the sages assembled and the Princess as well. They stood in front of a portal to the dark realm that they had rent the very fabric of existence to create.

He led him into the dark portal and Ganondorf complied, smirking at the way the sages drew back just a little from him. He gave a mocking bow to Zelda as he passed but there was no fire in her eyes as he had usually seen when she was sealing him away, just a melancholy acceptance. To his surprise the other man entered the darkness instead of stopping at the entrance and ushering him in. Because of the leash Ganondorf had no choice but to follow.

The feeling of the realm hadn't changed in the little time he had left it. It still felt like walking into the tide of the ocean, wisps of dark matter lapping at his legs and the ground shifting and pulling. A dim light came from the sky above them and Ganondorf glanced out of the portal to the window when the savage, bright sun beat down its midsummer rays. He wondered how long it would be before he felt that heat again and then turned his attention back to the sages and princess.

He wondered why the blonde man was still here and hadn't retreated back into the world of light. Then the portal began to shrink and Zelda said, "Our prayers are with you Link. May the goddesses light your way."

And then the portal was no more and the two were left under the dim, ghastly light of the Dark Realm that gave no warmth. Link stood, his shoulders bowed. He had almost wanted to call out in those last seconds, tell them he couldn't do this but he had to do this. He was the Hero and had to protect the world from evil, even if it meant sacrificing everything.

The spells fell from his body as soon as the link between the two plains disappeared. He flexed his arms, the blood flowing into the properly for the first time in weeks. He could surmise what was going on now. The Princess and Sages had been unable to think of a way to seal him away for good and had decided that maybe sealing Link as well might stop him from breaking free. He took in the sight of their hero standing shell-shocked and began to laugh. "So they sacrificed their hero to the dark realm." He stopped laughing and closed in on the shorter figure and forced his head up with one hand. "So how does it feel to be abandoned by the world of light?"

Link realized this was the first time Ganondorf hadn't asked him a question he could answer just by body language. He hated talking to people, he always felt he wouldn't sound like the hero they thought he was. But he didn't have to care what this man thought of him and so answered, his voice a little scratchy, "I was not abandoned, I choose to come here."

Ganondorf blinked, this was the first time he had heard the other's voice when he wasn't yelling. It was rough from disuse but it could be considered almost pleasant, if it hadn't belonged to his greatest foe. He smiled and there was nothing kind about it as he said, "Then you have chosen hell." This was a place where he was familiar and the Hero was a newcomer to, here he would have an absolute advantage.

He lunged at the hero, palm alight with magic. Link tried to block with his sword but the ground roiled beneath him making him stumble so that the attack grazed his shoulder, burning him. But suddenly that was not the only thing that was burning, his entire body ached, he felt like something was trying to force its way out of his body and would rip him apart in the process. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Ganondorf laughed, "Are you feeling the power of the Dark Realm upon you now?" He had felt the same way the first time; it had been less painful than other things he had been subjected to though. "I will leave you like this for awhile." He knew that at the moment there was nothing he could do to make the Hero's suffering any greater, he would wait until he began to accumulate himself to this place before attacking again.

Link watched him go for a moment before he heaved what was in his stomach and curled up, almost hoping to die. Something, deep in the very fabric of the Dark Realm shuddered and began to awaken after a very long slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I hope I don't dissapoint in this chapter.

* * *

Link opened his eyes after what felt like an eternity but couldn't have been more than a hour, maybe, the light didn't move here. The pain had finally ebbed enough for it to be tolerable, he saw that this world had not altered at all except that Ganondorf was absent. He heaved himself into a sitting position and then crawled away from the cold pile of sick that was next to him. Link knew that he would have to get used to this, maybe it would fade with time, if he were to stop Ganondorf from doing anything.

With that thought in his head he struggled to his feet, using the sword as a crutch, it sunk deep into the ground. He was so caught up in the effort of that that he didn't notice the soft sounds of footsteps approaching him. Cold fingers touched his arm and he turned to see a face that was the mirror image of his if his skin had been shadow, his hair white as snow. Its and eyes glowed vibrate red at him without blinking. Shocked he asked, "Who are you?" He also wanted to ask what it was but figured that could be taken as rude.

The creature opened its mouth and said in a wispy imitation of his own voice, "I'm you but not you, you're me but not me." As it said this its fingers reached up to touch him with a curiosity that reminded Link of a child. Ebony fingers made their way through blonde hair and Link laughed as they tickled his neck slightly. "I have been waiting for you." Somewhere in the back of his primordial mind he remembered this face.

That statement surprised Link and he cocked his head. What was that supposed to mean? Was this an ally or an enemy? Though it did seem too friendly to be an enemy, he gave a slight smile hoping to convey the fact that he was friendly too.

The Shadow broke its concentration of him for a moment and looked around, wondering where the other presence it had felt had gone. But that really didn't matter so it said, "Come, let us leave the entrance and go deeper. It is much too light here."

The idea that this was the light part of the Dark Realm planted a seed of dread in his chest, could he really survive here? But at least he had a guide with him now that seemed to have only good motives. He didn't try and break the grip on his arm as the Shadow led him deeper into the darkness. It kept getting darker until Link could barely see. When he couldn't see anymore he stopped and wouldn't let his Shadow drag him deeper. The Shadow, it's eyes he only thing he could see, asked, it's voice still whispery, "What's the matter? It's not that much farther now." Just a little deeper and all the light would be safely far away.

The idea of having some real place to rest sounded wonderful to Link, every step had caused pain to shoot through his entire being, only willpower and the support of his sword kept him up. But he protested, "You don't understand. There's someone, the person I came here with, that I need to keep track of." He didn't mention the darkness but it surrounded him, so thick he could almost feel it.

"You're not well, I will find this being for you. Just stay with me." The Shadow did not know why it so desperately needed this man to stay by his side, all he knew that the idea of having him taken away was unbearable.

While it was his duty to keep track of Ganondorf Link did know that this Shadow was more fit for the task at the moment. Until he was better he'd trust the shadow with the job. Having decided this he allowed the Shadow to drag him deeper into the darkness until all he could see was the dim glow of eyes in a pitch-black world.

* * *

After what Ganondorf felt was a good amount of time, enough that the Hero would be moving, maybe beginning to feel more confident, he went back to the entrance. The warlock expected that the other man would stay close to the light, like a moth. He didn't know what the Princess and Sages had been thinking. The thought that they had wanted to get the Hero and himself out of the way at the same time had crossed his mind but it didn't hold water when he actually explored it. When he had been younger he would have cursed himself for having such pointless thoughts but now he knew that it was these thoughts that would carry him through the time he spent trapped here, these ponderings were for when the pain ebbed to barely anything, planning revenge was for when the pain of this Realm and starvation threatened to bring him to his knees, when his sanity was stretched as thin as spider web.

But when he came to the place where he had last saw him there was only a small puddle of vomit. Still expecting the Hero to have stayed in the dim light he set out in search of him in it.

* * *

As he hoped the initial pain had faded into something that, though it gnawed at his guts every moment, was at least tolerable. He had begun searching the darkness with the Shadow, it proved good company, strange, but it was kind to him. Whenever he forgot where he was and didn't accommodate for the shifting ground he ended up falling flat on his face. But the Shadow just helped him up and never laughed.

This blonde man was strange to the Shadow, not just in his looks but in his actions as well. Sometimes he would fall down when they were walking, searching for someone that it didn't care about. As long as it was with the man it felt whole. Whenever it went too far away from him its body began to begin to merge back into the darkness. Though it was fine with the darkness surrounding it, it had never known the sun; it felt fear at the idea of becoming part of it again.

They rarely spoke to each other, finding it easy to just walk through the darkness hand in hand in silence. There were questions that Link wanted to ask, about what this creature was exactly, the reason it looked the same as him, and why it was helping him so much. But all of these questions seemed rude so he stayed quiet. No matter how much they walked the never seemed to be able to find Ganondorf though. Once they had ventured into the very edge of the light but the shadow had pulled him back before he had looked around. Link had come to depend upon the Shadow to know here they were going.

Time passed, there were no days, the pair lay down when Link was tired and rose when he was rested. But slowly Link became weaker and weaker until one day he stumbled and fell when he tried to get up after resting. The Shadow stuck out a hand, expecting him to grab it like he always had and get up. But even though he took its hand he could barely stand and then Link wobbled and fell, dragging the Shadow's arm down until he let it go. He couldn't understand, the pain wasn't that much greater today than before. Pain had become a constant in his life and he tried to ignore it that best he could. But it seemed that it had gotten the best of him today and Shadow, realizing this, bent down and said, "I will go searching on my own. Rest."

Link nodded and closed his eyes; things would be better when he woke up again. The Shadow did search without him, but only in a small, restless circle. It didn't want to find whoever the man wanted to find, for it had a foreboding feeling that it would not bear well for itself.

The next day Link wasn't even able to stand once and the Shadow again went out alone, a little farther this time to appease the fretting of the blonde.

* * *

Meanwhile Ganondorf had begun searching the darkness for Link, leaving the dim light behind without worry. He could sense things using the skills taught to him when he was just a young boy, barely able to cast a more than a candle's worth of fire. The warlock stopped when he sensed a Shadow and then he sensed the Hero as well, a fainter glow to his senses. He waited until the Shadow was distanced from the Hero and then approached. Ganondorf could sense shapes in the dark and heard pained gasps but for a closer look he summoned his purple flame, though it was dim it was the only thing that would light here, even Din's fire was impossible. In the light his cheeks were hollowed out and every time he took a breath Ganondorf could see his ribs through his tunic.

Ganondorf didn't understand, why was the starving? Was it possible that the Triforce of Courage didn't nourish its wielder in the same way that the Triforce of Power kept him alive? That would make sense, while he was immortal the Hero and Princess never had been. He sensed that the Hero's shadow was coming back and departed, though he was not afraid of the Shadow he knew that opposing it on its own turf before he was ready to leave would be unwise.

* * *

Link woke up for the first time in what felt like awhile not knowing what had roused him from his painful slumber into even worse consciousness. He had to get out of here; somehow, he was getting weaker and weaker as the darkness seemed to be eating at his mind with its absolute reign. He struggled to a sitting position and saw that his Shadow was watching him as it asked, "Is there something you want?"

"I have to leave." He felt bad for telling the creature that after all it had done for him. But since it was so nice hopefully it would understand and lead him back into the entrance, which was his best chance of getting home.

The eyes were suddenly right in front of him and he could feel cold breath on his face as it crooned, "Oh come now, why would you want to leave? This darkness is safe and warm."

"No you don't understand, I can't stay here." This place was going to kill him, he was dying. He was sure Princess Zelda would understand, no one had realized what this place was like while they were talking.

The red eyes narrowed as the Shadow insisted, "You must."

Link scowled to match before sighing and saying, "Just show me back to the light." He could argue with it there and maybe be able to contact Zelda.

"No." That word was as cold as ice and Link shivered a little.

"Fine, I'll fine it myself." Using a desperate strength he began crawling through the dark, if he did so long enough he was sure to find it. What he would do once there was another matter but getting there was the first step.

He wasn't expecting the Shadow to tackle him and pin him down. It hissed down at him as panic welled up in it, "Don't try and fight me, there's no where else for you to go anyway."

Link was ready to argue that yes there was, that he needed to go there or he would die but his energy had been exhausted and he fainted. The Shadow took that as a confirmation that the blonde would stay and with a smile on its face stood and began to patrol once more; when the man woke up once more he would be happy to see the Shadow doing it without even being asked.

* * *

Ganondorf strode through the darkness, compensating for the shifts of the ground instinctively. He had never thought much about the powers of the Triforce of Courage before. It hadn't really mattered to him as long as it was there. He supposed that the Triforce of Courage was doing what it could to prolong its wielder's life, but it couldn't do what his could do. It just proved that power was the superior force compared to something like courage when it came to surviving. Some part of him wanted to save the Hero, he wasn't quite sure why, but another was content to let him suffer until he died. But so far away from him he could not make an exact decision so sneaking past the Shadow, who seemed to be staying much closer to the Hero than before, he found himself once more using his purple fire by his side.

He saw that the other man was clutching his hand where the mark of the triforce was. In a moment of curiosity he pulled it from the weak grip and stared at it. The triforce was flickering like a candle almost out of fuel. The Triforce of Courage was weakening and soon it would be forced to leave his body or be swallowed up by the darkness. If it was swallowed up by the darkness he knew that it would no longer be attached to the Hero's soul. Were that to happen the possessor of the Triforce of Courage would no longer be the same soul. He was his hero; to have anyone else fight him in the end would not be right. The Hero, the Princess, and his destinies had been bound together for centuries. The idea of never truly defeating him at his best made his fist clench. It was then that he made the decision and he knelt and shook him. One fogged blue eye opened and widened at the sight, though he could not move. Ganondorf said, "I doubt the Princess meant for you to die here, no matter how much she wishes I would do so."

Link gave a weak smile at the mention of Zelda but he was confused, why was the Gerudo telling him this? Then he continued, "If we both use our powers at the same time we'll be able to rip through the membrane that separates the Dark Realm from the normal Realm." When the Hero didn't say anything he threatened, "Otherwise I'll just take your piece of the triforce and leave you with your Shadow." He had no time for someone who didn't have the will to survive.

If he didn't agree Ganondorf could take the Triforce of Courage from him right here and he would die. Though it would free Ganondorf at least the Sages and the Princess would all know how to defeat him and Link could keep his triforce. Another shudder of pain wracked his body. He nodded and Ganondorf picked him up, not caring if he jostled him. Just then he sensed the Shadow's presence and turned to see it, teeth bared as it growled, "Let him go."

Ganondorf smirked and said, "No." before he was off, long legs eating up the ground before him. With an unholy shriek the Shadow poured after them and the ground began to rock with a violence that Ganondorf had never experienced before. He spun to face the enemy and fired a blast of purple fire at it, stunning it before continuing on. With a glance he saw that the Hero was unconscious again and grunted. He placed his right palm on top of the Hero's left hand and sent just a little energy into it. He jolted awake, feeling the best he had in days and looked up to see Ganondorf's face above him. The warlock said, his breath not panting even though he was running while carrying a full grown man, "When we get to the light you must allow me to call upon your triforce as well as mine, do not resist."

It struck Link then that this was truly a man used to being obeyed. Hadn't Zelda said that he once had led a band of thieves in ancient times? He could definitely see why they had followed him. He grabbed the material of Ganondorf's shirt as the sound of the Shadow's howls got closer. When they emerged into the light, dim as it was both of them had to squint, Ganondorf growled and focused. He had never broken out in such a haphazard manner before but he thought that with two wielders of the triforce focusing on it he could manage it. His own power welled up easily, ready to be used to do something. With more concentration he captured wisps of energy that the Hero had allowed to drift free from himself and pulled at them, dragging more of it forth. When he felt he had enough he threw the mass of magic at the place that he felt was the weakest and focused on home. A tear appeared in the very air, letting in horribly bright sunlight and Ganondorf ran through it. As Link left the Dark Realm and the portal closed the Shadow melted back into the fabric of the world from which it had been spawned.


	3. Chapter 3

They came through the portal to ruins of an adobe compound in the desert. Link lay in the shadow of one of the buildings, the twining of power had drained the last of his strength but at least he would die in a place with the beautiful sun in the sky. Ganondorf looked at him and fully grasped how shrunken his cheeks were, how frail and defeated he looked and all he felt was disgust. How dare his opponent be beaten by anything but him? He would not let it happen, there would be time to torture him after he had actually defeated him. For now he would make him strong again, with that in mind he kneeled by the other man's side and rooted through his belt until he found a small knife.

He rose and walked into the desert until he came upon a plump cactus. With the knife he had taken off the hero he sliced off a chunk of the plant and skinned it until it was just the eatable part and chewed it to make it release its juices. It was sour but good enough until he could find a passing covered wagon to steal from. He repeated the process three more times for himself before cutting off leaves to take back to the Gerudo ruins. This was not the first time a portal out of whatever prison the sages placed him in had he had brought him back here, probably because this place, his home, was so engrained in his mind.

The ruins had been abandoned the last time he had freed himself too but he had never bothered to try and find where everyone had went, there would be time enough for that when he was Ruler of Hyrule and could offer them a home in vast green lands. The time before he had dug through the ruins, scavenging what was left. When he had left to go and once more fight against the Hero he had buried them in a crate, when he returned to the beloved buildings he dug through the sand where it had been. He dug until his hand struck wood that had not rotted, it was too dry here. Once he got the crate out of the ground he opened it and shifted through it until he found the bowl he was looking for.

As he walked towards where he had left Link he skinned the leaves for the Hero and put them in the bowl. It was dusty but it wasn't him that would be drinking out of it so it didn't matter. He looked down at the Hero as he peeled half the leaves and mashed them in the bowl; he hoped it would not be too long until he was back to full health. Since he was already almost his equal in battle there was no reason to wait for him to train by going through temple after temple. When the leaves were a liquidy pulp he squatted beside him and then yanked up the Hero's head and ordered, "Drink."

Whatever part of Link that would have refused the nourishment was silent, as desperate to live as the rest of him. The juice was bitter against his tongue but it quenched his thirst so he drank it all and his tongue snaked out to lick whatever would have maybe clung to the bowl. Then he went lax again and hoping that Ganondorf would offer more said, "Thank you."

Ganondorf scowled, he had hoped to pay him back for the humiliation he had caused him. Then an idea came to him and he mashed another bowl of the juice. He set it three feet from where the shadow of the building stopped and said, "Here's another bowl if you want it, but you have to come get it." before sitting down behind it.

With slow, painful movements Link began crawling through the dirt towards the liquid. The second his hand reached from the shadow into the sunlight it started to burn but it wasn't as bad as the Dark Realm, if he could just reach the juice fast enough and then take it back into where the direct sun did not reach then he would be fine. He gathered his legs under him and sprung forward until he was only a few inches from the bowl. But the pain multiplied with every inch he exposed to the sunlight and even as he landed the agony turned his mind into a white inferno of pain and he howled as his body writhed uselessly, small rocks ripped his tunic and pants.

Ganondorf smiled as soaked up the sun like a large tomcat and he watched Link writhe in pain. Hearing his screams reminded him of the first time he himself had struggled out of the Dark Realm. He didn't know why it hurt to be in direct sunlight after being in there, after a few days the reaction went away, never to return again. When the Hero began coughing up blood he decided that was enough, his personal pleasure wasn't worth making the process of waiting for him to heal longer.

He stood and his shadow fell upon the man, relieving him of some of the pain. Link took advantage of the relief and snatched the bowl of liquid and stuck his head in it to drink. Ganondorf grinned at the sight of him acting like a common dog and picked him up to carry him inside where the cool darkness would soothe him. His body acted as a shield for some of his body and Link curled up trying to conceal more of himself behind Ganondorf.

There was a dazed sort of terror that filled him as he realized that this man was the only one who was near, his life was in his hands. Suddenly all of his threats that had been said in the dungeon were a lot more relevant. But even the fear filling him did not stop him from sighing in relief as they entered the doorway to the ruins, which was cool even in this heat. Something caught his eye, above the doorway to the next room a decorated skull surrounded by decaying feathers stared down at him. It felt like he had seen that before but he couldn't remember where. Ganondorf laid him down on the hard ground and Link stared up at him before deciding that no matter what his fate was he wanted to at least know so he asked, "What're you going to do to me?"

For a moment Ganondorf toyed with the idea of lying and saying he was going to torture him now but decided that it wouldn't be worth it in the long run or when nothing happened the Hero might think that he had gone soft. "We'll fight again, but only once you're fit to be my opponent again. Killing you now would be an unfitting end to our battle."

"Why does it matter to you so much?" He couldn't understand it, if he had a chance to kill Ganondorf he would. Why would the Gerudo, who was much crueler than him, bother to nurse him back to health just so he could try to stop him from taking over Hyrule again?

"You are reincarnated each time we fight. But I have never truly died and remember when these ruins had my sisters in them and you were just a little boy I disregarded." He wasn't sure about how he felt about telling the Hero this, would he even understand what he was trying to say?

Link blinked and cocked his head before saying, "Okay." He still didn't understand at all but maybe things would become clear later, if they didn't then it probably didn't matter that much. All that did matter for the moment was that he wasn't going to be tortured.

"Are there anymore questions? Ask while my mode is still favorable." He could already feel his mood darkening from the way there had been no understanding in the Hero's eyes.

Thinking about the Dark Realm and the red-eyed being he had met there Link asked, "What was that thing that lived in the Dark Realm?" It had been so strange in the way it acted and how it had been so admit about not letting him leave.

"That was your Shadow." He was surprised that the Hero hadn't known that but it was only another reminder that his greatest foe hadn't actually studied any to gain the little magic he had. It bothered him and amused him at the same time.

Not realizing the thoughts running through the other man's head he asked another question, "Why was it there?"

"Because you were, a person's Shadow can only be a being when its other half is in the Dark Realm or it is brought into ours." It was always interesting to watch that happen, to bring the matter that made up the Dark Realm into this world and set it in front of someone and watch it take form into their mirror image. The best part was that the sunlight of this world fried their brains and left them little more than killing machines wearing a human face.

A thought came to Link's mind, "Shouldn't you have had a Shadow too?"

He nodded, "I did but I banished it to the realm between dimensions when it failed me." and rose to signal this conversation as over. Ganondorf had things to do if he wanted this improvement in the Hero's condition to continue and he himself would need more than just cactus juice as well. Without a backward glance he strode from the room. It was only after Ganondorf left that Link realized that this was one of the first long conversations he had had with anyone ever since he had take up the mantle of the Hero. Maybe it would be nice to not have to worry about sounding like he was someone who could live up to the title, after all Ganondorf already had him at his mercy. With that thought he dozed off into an exhausted slumber.

Ganondorf prowled through the desert with wary grace, if he could find a covered wagon and ambush it that would be best, the less of a fight there was the less likely anything was to get damaged. After about an hour of searching he spotted one coming closer, a small one that seemed to have only one horse, a small time trader maybe, or a family. It didn't matter to him.

He hid himself behind a clump of rocks. As he crouched there he pulled off his shirt, not fearing the sun against his tan skin but as far as he knew there was no clothing left in the ruins so this was his only shirt and he didn't want it to get ruined by a stray attack. At some point he'd get a new set or armor made though it would not be as fine as what had been taken from him at the castle with its silver and gold designs. But now was not the time to dwell on such things, the wagon was finally close enough to attack.

In a fluid motion of coiled muscles he leapt at the horse's head, dragging it down. With a blow he stunned it and it fell before he turned to deal with the people. There were two men now facing him with swords and he grinned before rushing them. The first man's neck he snapped and the other exploded in a gout of purple flames. Once they were finished with he rooted through what they had under their tarps. There was water and food for the pair of them as well as some cloth and spices. He could trade it with the next people he ran into, it wouldn't do for this part of the desert to suddenly become known for disappearing wagons too fast.

When the horse recovered he climbed on its back, shortened reins in hand. He felt more comfortable directing the horse from here than he would if he was sitting back in the wooden seat that could not tell him how the beast's muscles were shifting. Ganondorf was no stranger to horseback, it was often said that a Gerudo learned to ride days after they learned to walk and that was almost true. His first time ridding a horse he had been so young he could not remember and by the time he could remember anything of his life he had already been comfortable on all but the most violent horse.

Once they were back at the ruins Ganondorf led the horse into the stable that was in desperate need of repair and had a small feast of jam spread on bread until he could feel his stomach threatening to rebel if he ate anymore. Feeling much more relaxed now he took another swig of water before deciding to get comfortable.

With deft fingers he took out the crown, wincing as he pulled at a large tangle. When it was out his hair fell down his back in tight ringlets. The King of the Gerudo only wore a crown when he was away from the compound, when he was at home it was considered too formal. He searched through the personal effects bag that was stashed under the seat and found a comb that he proceeded to work through his hair until his hair was spread like waves of fire down his back, almost reaching his waist. He pulled it back and tied it into a ponytail with a sash of black silk he found.

Having taken care of his own needs he made up a portion of food and drink for the Hero, not too much or his stomach would reject it and more water than food, later he would add cactus juice to the water to make it last longer. For now he walked back into the room with the Hero in it and saw that he was sleeping, Ganondorf kicked him with one booted foot and said, "Get up, I brought food."

Link stirred and blinked up owlishly at him, had the warlock been gone for more than a few seconds, it didn't feel anymore than that to him. But the man standing before him was a bit different than the one he had last seen, his shirt was off, his hair down, and he held food in his hands. Link watched him cautiously, unsure if it was for him and not wanting to show how terribly hungry he was. His stomach did that for him and growled like a beast, which made Ganondorf smirk as he crouched beside him, and held out the first piece of bread. Link stared at him, unsure of what he should say or do until the Gerudo said, "Turn about is fair play isn't it Hero?"

Now he understood, Ganondorf wanted to feed him like he had fed the man back in the cell. But he knew that he had to eat or he would die. So without further thought he tore into the bread, resisting the urge to just grab it with his own two hands. When he finished the first piece he said, "Good boy." like Link was some kind of dog and picked up the next piece of bread.

Link ignored the jab at his pride and began eating, he would survive this. A thought hit him, was this stolen from someone? But he was so hungry that he continued eating it, knowing it probably was. When he was finished with that Ganondorf offered him another bowl of water and then there was nothing more. Link knew it was for the best but at the same time he felt an insane urge for more food now that he had had a taste of some. To distract himself he pondered out loud, "I don't understand why I didn't realize that I was starving." He had known he was getting skinnier but had assumed that the Dark Realm was eating away his body because he hadn't felt hungry.

For a moment Ganondorf thought about it and then decided, "You have the Triforce of Courage, courage is something that makes one ignore danger or pain to accomplish what is their goal. I assume it deadened the sensation plus the pain inherent of being in the Dark Realm would make it even less obvious."

Link nodded as he felt his eyes grow heavy again, weighted with nutrients making their wonderful way through his body, repairing the damage done to him. Maybe he shouldn't be willing to fall asleep in Ganondorf's presence but anything he was planning on doing to him could be done to him when he was awake. As Link started to drift off again and Ganondorf found it ironic that he had such a content face as he fell asleep next to the man who had always considered him his enemy, who once the Hero got better would become his enemy again. But for now they were at an odd truce and Ganondorf would wait to see where it would lead them.


	4. Chapter 4

First off I have to apologize for this taking really forever, but this story isn't dead, I'm hoping to pound out a lot more before the end of Christmas break. But here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy and that the writing style has improved.

Link grew a little stronger each day under Ganondorf's cruel yet careful eye. At first he slept almost all the time, waking to eat and drink what he was given and then Ganondorf would make him stagger down the hallways until they were outside. Link would always test to see if he had grown resistant to sunlight yet but Ganondorf never tried to make him do anything besides be outside for awhile.

Ganondorf watched as Link tested out the sunlight before drawing back with a pained hiss. Knowing that he didn't have to worry about the Hero escaping today he closed his eyes as he relaxed against the brick wall. His sisters had always said that being inside for too long while healing made the healing go slower and he was impatient to start with the real part of getting the Hero ready to fight him again. But at least the Hero healing gave him the chance to spend time in his home as he hadn't in thousands of years.

One day Link awoke to the sound of horse hoofs outside. He stood and made his way to the window, slowly but surely and he knew that soon he would be back to normal. From the window he watched Ganondorf ride off with a covered wagon that Link tried not to think about where it had come from previously. So he was alone here now? Maybe he should try and explore this place, find out the layout just in case he needed to escape at some point.

He stretched his limbs and began making his way out of the room. The first thing he noticed as he walked carefully down the hallway was how quiet everything was, even the tombs had been louder with their dripping water and the flapping of keese wings.

His footsteps were the only noise and he wondered what it had been like when this place had been full of people. He knew the Gerudos were a loud sort of people who liked fighting, horses, and parties. Though, now that he thought about it he couldn't remember Ganondorf making much noise. Even when he had worn full armor he had been almost as silent as this place.

There were a set of stairs ahead of him and Link headed down them, curious as to what was below this place. As he walked he was happy to feel his legs becoming more sure of themselves. He was well on his way to full recovery, now if he could only go out into the sunlight again. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he could just dimly see what was ahead of him so Link groped along the wall for a torch, when he found one he pulled it from the wall and used Din's fire to light it.

It burst into light and showed Link everything around him. The walls looked the same as the ones in the upper floors but without the skull and feather ornamentations. He entered the first room he came upon and looked around. It must have been an old storage room because the remains of boxes and pitcher were scattered around, all smashed, the bits that had been left behind by a moving tribe. A raised place it the junk that caused shadows from his torchlight caught his attention and he moved towards it and knelt to scrape the rubble from it. It was a flat wooden crate coated in wax that had never been cracked.

Link broke the ancient wax with his hands and began prying open the lid. It gave way and Link saw that inside was clothing. He found a pair of white pants with a very ornate, golden belt attached. He shucked off his tattered pants and hurriedly put on the new pair. These pants were made for women so they hung oddly on his hips, lower than he was used it, but he'd have to make due. It felt so nice to be wearing new clothes. Besides when he let his tunic drop the belt and the way they hung on his hips was less noticeable, almost.

But why should he care how they looked? After all, the only one who saw him at all was Ganondorf who he knew didn't care about trivial things like clothing. Happy with his find and knowing that his legs would be tired even if he walked back to his room right now he began heading back, besides he didn't know when Ganondorf was coming back and had a feeling that it would not be a good idea to make the warlock come looking for him. He put out his torch when he made it up the stairs, by this time breathing a little heavily. But he got back to his room all right and in the dim light that came in from the small, high window he drifted off into a light slumber.

Some time later Ganondorf lead the horse back into it's stable and filled it's trough with some of the water that he had just traded a passing caravan for. The traders had been thrilled to find someone willing to trade bolts of fine cloth for what they considered surplus water. Bu unless they had hidden some he knew that by the end of the journey they would be desperate for water, especially now that they had traded him some of it. If they made it to their destination then they would know better next time, the desert was the best teacher of survival that anyone could ask for, no matter how cruel her lessons were.

As he cared for the horse while it drank he reflected that it was almost nice to be living this way again, almost expecting to see his sisters in the halls, their footsteps as silent as his but their voices loud and brash. To be called out by them to come fight or to come over to see what they had found. Or to see a man from one of the surrounding areas following one of his sisters as they were dragged along to their room, eyes fixed on her but also looking as if they weren't quite sure how they had gotten here.

As a child there had been rarely a moment in the compound when he was more than a few moments from anyone and he could admit to himself that while he was here he missed it. His sisters would have teased him horribly for taking care of the Hero, would have asked if they could have him, or if he was keeping him all for himself. He sighed as he finished caring for the horse and moved away from it.

One day he would have all of that back, he would find his sisters again and they would accept him back, he would prove himself with the offered lands of Hyrule and his own strength. They would likely have a new King, many new Kings since his time truly. He didn't know how he should approach that, he was immortal, if he took the place of one he might have to take the place of many and killing one of his own people whose only sin was being born the boy of the Gerudo didn't sit well with him. Perhaps instead he would become an advisor, so he could enjoy the lands that it had taken centuries to conquer without the weight of the crown on his head. That sounded pleasant, to visit and explore all the places that he had become aware of over his long life, to find out their mysteries. It would delight him to watch and help his sisters flourish over the generations and know he had made it possible.

He made his way back to the Hero's room, wanting to bring him outside for the day. On a steady diet and with plenty of sleep he was recovering quickly. Though Ganondorf had yet to manage to upset the Hero, to make him obviously humiliated and it irked him that he was so able to accept his help even when it was tinged with derision, but hopefully soon that would change when he was recovered.

The blonde young man was curled up on the bed like a kitten and a laugh was startled out of Ganondorf at the sight that met his eyes.

Link was startled awake by the boom of a deep laugh and as he blinked the sleep from his eyes he was surprised to see that it was Ganondorf doing the laughing. It sounded different than the laugh he had gave when they had been fighting, less harsh and more honest, though for it being a nice sound it was still such a strange one to hear out of Ganondorf. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "What's so funny?"

He gestured with a hand to the pants, his green tunic had ridden up in his sleep and the ornamentation and cut were obvious. "Where did you find those?" They were the type of pants that his sisters would have worn when there was a certain man they wanted to impress, the cut lower than usual and more ornamented. "They're very feminine pants." That was the best way he could put it. Now that his original amusement at them had faded he was curious to know where they had been, they looked extremely well preserved and he knew they hadn't been in the crate he had hidden away.

He tugged his tunic back down over the top, hoping the tips of his ears weren't burning. "A crate downstairs, I know they are, but it's not like they're a dress." Not that wearing a dress was bad but then he might have understood why seeing him in one would have made him laugh.

He shrugged, smirking as he noticed how embarrassed he was, finally and the Hero had even done it to himself, no help required. "It's as good as one to me Hero." Gerudo women hadn't worn dresses, the sand and wind making them impossible and uncomfortable.

Link cocked his head. "Why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Hero. My name is Link." It probably shouldn't matter to him, it hadn't before, but now that Ganondorf was the only person he talked to he missed his name, and being referred to like that was grating, it made him want to go silent again because he could never live up to what people expected him to be when they expected the Hero.

Ganondorf shrugged. "Your name changes whenever you are reborn so I've never bothered to keep them all straight, after so many times they all run together." He had felt like it didn't matter that he knew what he was called when he knew his soul, the soul of the Hero that despite all the time that had passed had stayed so very solid.

He insisted again, "My name is Link." Ganondorf had changed his life ever since he had started trying to take over Hyrule and it felt important for the other man to at least know his name.

"Fine, I'll use your name from now on." Perhaps it was a sign that this would really be their final battle, far from anyone else's interference and this was the Hero's final body, the name he should really remember. "Now it's time to go outside for the day." After that he would go and find the crate downstairs that he had found the pants in, hopefully there would be something else in the crate, preferably something useful.

Link nodded and got up to follow him, so much steadier these days. Ganondorf sat on his usual perch to watch him move about and test the sunlight.

Link hated everyday that the sunlight burned him, he had always loved the sunshine, having it warm him as he fished or simply rode about. It kept the monsters at bay and having to shy away from its direct rays made him feel like a monster too. But he stepped into the sunlight anyway, waiting for the sunlight to begin burning him again but today the sunlight stayed pleasantly warm. He inched his way fully into the sunlight, paying close attention to make sure no pain was escaping his notice.

There wasn't. He whooped like a child and ran out into it, spinning in it with all the joy his body could muster. He kicked up sand and watched the way the grains moved through the sunlight. Feeling the warmth of the sun against his skin was more wonderful than he remembered. The joy was so great that he forgot Ganondorf was there, that he had almost starved to death, everything bad was for a moment swept away.

Ganondorf watched as he delighted in the sunlight, bemused. When he had first been able to go into the sunlight he had felt only a feeling of relief that he didn't have to travel at night when it would be more convenient to be able to move during the day. But it was clear that the He-Link was delighted and though one day they would lock again in mortal combat he supposed he could let him have this moment.


End file.
